cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
JTech
, | products = | production = | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | aum = | assets = | equity = | owner = | num_employees = 2,000 | parent = | divisions = | subsid = Rossingol Motors | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = }} Founding JTech was founded in 1982, by a few government workers who sought to better their paycheck as well as the nation. They opened up the first research facility just outside of Providence. From this research facility they researched technology such as telephones and other simple machines. After discovering and inventing many new gadgets, JTech received government contracts to handle the technological needs of the nation. JTech instituted an efficient resource grid to distribute home heating oil, electricity, internet access etc. It was called Uplink. Uplink linked every single home and business to the underground web of lines via regional carriers. JTech excelled and found many cheap ways to generate electricity and made Uplink charges cheaper. 1984 and Donald in Endor Cuidad.]]In the 1984 elections, CEO Donald Gates ran for the position of Head of State with the Anchor Party. Gates lost in a close election, but this tied the Anchor Party to Corporate Interests. Also in 1984, JTech built Estadio Endor, home of the J Andres Anchormen, the national soccer team. This was a good public relations step and also generated a fortune for JTech. With this new found fortune, J Andres in conjunction with JTech, sponsored a colony in Portugal, JAD Land. This new colony was full of uranium and JTech wanted to experiment with it. JTech Space Agency JTech, with the help of government funding opened the doors to space on June 12, 1985 by launching a rocket into space. JTech is still forming the space agency. The first manned space flight took place on June 12, 1986. David Kelly was launched into space aboard the Pluto and orbited the earth for a day and soon returned back safely. JTech Space Agency is also responsible for the colonization of the moon. J Andres Lunar Colony was active until the collapse of the first Maritime Republic in 2007. Pharmaceutical Shift After the fifth reformation in 2052, it was determined that JTech would need to make changes in order to survive in the new J Andres economy. JTech would no longer receive large grants for research that might turn out unfruitful. Therefore, JTech shifted and eliminated or sold off all of its product lines except for those related to green energy and pharmaceuticals. This specialization within its field has helped JTech through particularly rough economic patches. Purchase of Rossingol Motors In 2058, Annan Enterprises was forced to sell off some of its subsidiary corporations due to new Antitrust legislationCommune Passes Webb Antitrust Act (2058, May 18) The Anchor Times passed by the Commune. CEO Donald Gates III saw the opportunity to acquire Rossingol Motors, a successful automobile manufacturer and tank supplier for the army. This further diversified the JTech Industries portfolio as the Pharmaceutical divisions were facing tough competition from Pfizer Quigley. Aftermath of the War After the Grand Mexican War the traditional product lines were no longer relevant. The factories of Rossingol Motors sat idle and the need for pharmaceuticals was no longer so dire. Donald Gates III perished in the attacks and he was replaced by Dennis Howard. Howard, the first CEO not from the Gates family, was a visionary, and saw a new need in the field of agriculture. Hiring numerous scientists and engineers from Woonsocket Wheat, which was left with thousands of acres of unusable farmland, in 2088 JTech established the Woonsocket Agricultural Sciences Laboratory (WASL) to research ways to develop wheat crop, sustainably and indoorsJTech Scientist Optimize Wheat Growth in Lab Settings (2088, November 22) The Anchor Times. The following year, King Phillippe nationalized WASLPhillippe Nationalizes WASL. (2089, August 28) The Anchor Times which was a great detriment to JTech and would launch a bitter feud between Howard and the crown. Howard ran for president unsuccessfully in 2100. Following his loss, he resigned from the company and left the country. In 2101, JTech named Emily Lumina as the new chief executive officerJTech Names new CEO, Charts new Direction. (2101, July 5) The Anchor Times. Under Lumina's guidance, the company changed its tack once again, focusing on education and manufacturing. She reopened the Rossingol Motors facility, and won the government contract to produce steam engine railway cars for National Rail. References Category:Businesses of J Andres